Lifeblood
by the upward glance
Summary: "Volkner look...I'm not demanding you battle me bu—"  "Oh, but you are." Lucas succeeds in getting Volkner to accept his challenge, but does the leader want something else, too? Stokeshipping. See A/N for details. Rating increased. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: He lives! It seems on the eve of my one year anniversary for being a writer on this site I have finally mustered the wherewithal to write prose again, heh. How ironic. Or something. Anyway, I don't wanna take up too much space talkin bout it. Take a look over at meh profile page for that. At any rate, I have been toying with the idea of writing a Volkner/Lucas fic for some time. Since like, last fall. -_- I just haven't been able to write it. But, I keep finding myself writing it in my head so I figured I'd put my fingers to the keyboard and crank this shit out, yo. Yah, it's like shouta or whatever. But seriously, there's no way a 10 year old could do all the shit that happens in the games. And the lead protagonists always seemed more mature than their age, and were able to carry tremendous responsibility and like, save the World and all. I think that entitles them to smex. *is totally justifying his perversion* So I made Lucas 14 because that seems slightly more realistic, and Volkner 20. **

**Warnings: Uh..smexiness between a 20 yr old and a 14 yr old? Psshh, as if that would stop any true devotee of yaoi. *smirks deviously* No lemon or anything yet though D: **

Lucas navigated the wondrous maze that was Sunyshore City with an even gait and furrowed brows as he contemplated the strange encounter that passed just minutes ago. His confusion was well founded, and several fold. Immediately upon his arrival to his penultimate destination before the final test at the Pokémon League, he had been accosted by an alarmingly jovial man with alarmingly red and voluminous hair. Lucas had half a mind to brush by him with a scoff when the bizarre stranger introduced himself as Flint, the third seat of the Elite Four. Any dismissal and deriding bemusement he had felt evaporated immediately and were replaced with deference and respect. Although this man might possess the appearance of a court jester, he nonetheless was one of the most accomplished trainers in Sinnoh. Lucas had every intention of beating him when the time came, but there was no harm in listening to his request now.

It seemed that Volkner, who everyone knew as the eccentric yet enormously talented gym leader of Sunyshore, had fallen into a depression. With no trainers of any admirable merit challenging him, he lost all interest in his duties, instead giving out unearned badges and spending his time with such obvious diversions as adding unnecessary renovations to the gym and sulking with pained desolation either in his private quarters, the Vista Lighthouse, or...less acceptable places of business (it was rumored that he would frequent bars on occasion and would drink himself into an unseemly state). Flint had heard of Lucas' exploits, and after meeting him in person, beamed that he was just the one to pull Volkner out of his quagmire of apathy. The boy couldn't help but wonder why an Elite Four member would intervene on such a matter personally, and figured that the two must have some sort of history together; though it could clearly be seen that Volkner's actions would have a direct and adverse effect on the League.

He felt it odd that this task had befallen someone of his age to be the savior, as it were, of one of his betters. Much less that someone of Volkner's caliber would allow himself to be reduced to this. But, as he walked and dwelled upon the subject, his mind unwound from its state of puzzlement cleanly, as anyone's tends to do with rational thought. While it was true that Lucas was only fourteen, he had proven himself rightly over and over as owning skill beyond his years. In the eyes of every gym leader over whom he triumphed he saw that glint of pure respect and future projection: they knew he would be the next champion. Flint had obviously been stirred by the same sentiment. And so when Lucas witnessed the look of earnestness and pain on Flint's face, he responded to the challenge. No, not out of pity for this complete stranger, but because only he himself could accomplish what was set before him. And thus he stood even straighter as he accepted the red haired Elite Four member's request.

Lucas neared the Lighthouse and paused, the sun's midday rays swirling about him and leaving him with a pervasive sense of warmth. He removed the cap from his head, stuffing it gently into his pack with a sigh. Yes, he could understand Volkner's reaction. If he himself felt so invigorated by the prospect of a test to his ability and will, which were born of him and a measure of his pride as a man, conversely, how awful must Volkner feel if he must constantly be handed one unworthy trainer after another? One takes great joy in seeing his competence stretched, and indeed, too, when it is outmatched. Left without stimulation, need to utilize all that which he is capable, any person would buckle under the weight of boredom and disappointment.

He, Volkner, made it his dream to become a gym leader, and not just any of the sort, but the most prominent, the strongest—the 8th gym leader of Sinnoh, the leader of Sunyshore City. He succeeded himself, accomplishing his vision with his own volition, skill, and passion. Yes, his pokémon were there at his side, but they were but extensions of himself, his own unshakeable will to prevail. And so, when he reached his summit, he had the naivete to assume that there would be others to match him. Unfortunately, this was not the case. In all the dull, anxious, unremarkable faces of the trainers that had stood before him, he read nothing but a pathetic plea: "Please, _let_ me be victorious. Let me prove to the world that I am something...but then, my mother told me pride is a sin...maybe I shouldn't be here..." The first ones were easily cast aside like rag dolls, their pokémon struggling with the yoke of incompetence thrust upon them and finally collapsing from it. Very quickly, he lost the desire to allow his face to be spit upon by those not even worthy of holding his gaze. He gave out badges, yes, quite freely, without any battle at all. It sickened him to do so, almost as much as how he felt after a night of blind inebriation. But, wasn't it the lesser sin? Would it really be better to hack off his resplendent wings—to purposefully throw battles in the favor of his inferiors so that they might feel an odious, second-hand twinge of accomplishment, and he a lurch of revulsion? No. He knew his worth. Never would he offer himself up for such treatment. Better that he toss the Beacon Badge to a flock of wretched buzzards than to have them pry it from his defiled corpse.

Lucas entered the lobby, lingering and taking the time to marvel at the modernity of the structure—another one of Volkner's projects. He formed a pleased smile, which still retained that unabashed innocence of youth, and of simple joy. He didn't know why he was smiling; he didn't have the full maturity and intellectual grasp of root causes yet to integrate stimuli on an abstract level. If he did, it would be because he felt at home here, knowing that it was Volkner's will that made this building what it is. That it was Volkner who truly guided the vessels to safe harbor. He ascended with the elevator, listening contently to the soft murmur of cable and pulleys executing their task with precision, all the while wondering with what he would be confronted. The thought of seeing such—in his mind—a prideful man broken made him curl his arms about himself and frown. And what if he couldn't rouse Volkner to battle? Could he be that forgone and hopeless? He shook his head and spoke aloud to himself, "As long as he is alive, there must be something within him that will continue to fight. If I can't convince him, then yes, there is no hope. But I won't give up easily, and I won't go in showing any sounds of doubt, weakness, or pleading." He exeunted the lift once the metallic doors slid open, and made his way to the observation deck. As he turned the corner, he felt his mouth part in what was pure adulation.

There before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, sitting on one of the benches, slouched forward, arms crossed carelessly across his prominent knees. He wore black jeans that were neither too tight, nor baggy, clinging ideally to his thighs, a low cut black tee, that exposed just enough ivory skin, and a blue leather jacket that added to his air of sangfroid. He stared blankly toward the ocean, as though looking at nothing, yet his amber eyes reflected the incoming light and made the orbs dance with life, though just an illusion. The strains of private torture didn't mar the perfection of his face, with its Grecian sculpture cheekbones and nose, with the lovely alabaster complexion characteristic of that faultless marble. He looked like a god, reigning from his firmament with that crown of golden locks, so messily neat. Lucas blushed, turning his gaze away momentarily, for it was lingering longer than what was acceptable. He had seen Volkner's picture on television before numerous times, and in other media. But this was wholly different. To be so close...to see his heave of chest, the veins on his hands, his tongue absentmindedly glaze his upper lip...it made his breath quicken, made him feel warm in a way the sun hadn't earlier. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it meant something. Closing his eyes briefly, he regained focus, and walked over to the brooding man with firm and resolved, yet unobtrusive steps.

"Excuse me, sir. You're Volkner, the leader of the Sunyshore gym, right?"

The man redirected his eyes toward the source of the purposeful and tender voice, registering slight surprise when appraising him. He looked too young to command such confidence and such an experienced gaze! For a second, light made an inroad against shadow, but that gain quickly faded, and with a bitter smile he replied, "I suppose you could call me that."

Lucas inclined his head respectfully, "My name is Lucas. I am from Twinleaf Town, and I want to challenge you for the Beacon Badge."

Although the statement was phrased as a wish, Volkner couldn't help but take it as a command. _This boy is so serious, so determined_, he thought. _He is far younger than I, yet he speaks as though we are equals, looks at me as though we are equals. _He found himself smirking some despite himself, adjusting his posture so that he was now reclining backward, crossing one leg over another. "I see. Nice to meet ya, Lucas. However, as you must know, I am not taking challenges any longer. But if you want I'd be more than happy to—"

The younger boy frowned, narrowing his eyes, "Don't even say it. I would never take a badge as a hand-out."

Volkner raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" His blood was racing now. He felt as though, suddenly, he were no longer observing himself, his life, detached and distant, like a disembodied spirit. Once again it was he who moved his fingers excitedly, with the anticipation of action, not some puppet string. He wanted Lucas to speak more. He craved this feeling, this sense of being drunk on the idea of living. It felt much better than vodka.

He nodded, "Yes. I have earned all previous seven badges rightfully. I beat each gym leader with my team, with my skill. No one _gave_ them to me out of pity or boredom! It's an insult to us both to even suggest such a thing."

The blonde smirked, lowering his gaze so that his bangs shrouded his eyes. He felt like his cheek had been slapped; he even swore he could even feel it burning, and brought a hand to it, rubbing the skin faintly, "Yes...you're right...I apologize." He really meant it.

Lucas nodded, accepting it and dismissing it at once, "Volkner look...I'm not demanding you battle me bu—"

He smiled wide, genuinely, "Oh, but you are."

Lucas stopped, blinking his eyes, then smiling as well and chuckling, "Yeah, I am. Because I can. I've worked far too hard and too long to get to this point, to let your jaded depression deny me my dream. I know I sound selfish, and I am. I want to be the next Champion more than anything. I'm not like the other trainers, and you know it, because you're smiling right now. You know I can give you what you've wanted all this time, a battle with my life on the line, with all my mind and heart there on the field alongside my pokémon."

Volkner was smiling, indeed. But it wasn't like the first; there was more than amusement here. It was of admiration, a pure response to Lucas' unbridled will, to all that was best within him, demanding the same of himself, by the virtue of that request. He knew he would agree whatever Lucas asked when he first laid eyes on the boy. He wanted to hear it in words, though, and have Lucas' truest desires spoken in a metaphysical permanence that he could always treasure. He wanted to savor this. For so long, in the depths of his despair, when he thought that he had fought for a life that didn't exist to anyone else, that he could never share and relish with anyone else, this was the hope that sustained him. To one day have someones grab and shake him by the collar and say, "Look at me! For I am worth seeing." The two remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity to each when Volkner finally extended his hand, and Lucas took it with a grin, helping Volkner stand.

"I accept your challenge, Lucas."

* * *

><p>Volkner led Lucas to the gym, both walking leisurely, with the latter falling behind to a respectful distance. He enjoyed the pace, for he really didn't get a chance to admire all Sunyshore had to offer the first time he made his way through to the Lighthouse; he had been much too deep in thought. And he didn't mind the distance between them either. It wasn't as though he were being led like a child. A more proper comparison would be a prideful homeowner showing his abode to a good friend and first-time visitor, for they are equals, and the leading is just a consequence of circumstance, and of polite deference. After all, wasn't this Volkner's city? All the innovation, the tourism, and splendor it had come to know couldn't have been wrought without him. His gym was the crowning jewel, the apex of the unlimited creative possibility of the human will. It seemed completely fitting that Volkner would take point, with his spine perfectly erect and his hands gesturing with rightful possessiveness to his domain.<p>

Occasionally Volkner would punctuate the quietude with a few quick comments about a certain building they happened to pass, and made sure to mention the solar panel walkways, which were his genius at work again. Lucas thought that they shone with more luster and beauty than the finest gems, while he himself glowed with admiration and glee over them. This was not lost on Volkner, who with subtle askance glances took in all of Lucas' excitement. He smiled to himself, and found that he was finding the young trainer more and more attractive. The age gap was of no consequence to him. He already regarded Lucas as his equal, and for Volkner love was a rational response to the virtues and beauty of another. If the boy were old enough to possess such characteristics and an understanding of life as it should be, which he did, and responded to his advances, he figured that Lucas was mature enough to decide for himself if it was something he wished to pursue. Volkner knew he was still too young to be in a serious relationship, and that he still had a bright future ahead of him. Nevertheless, he wanted the boy as his.

They reached the antechamber of the gym, and Volkner turned to Lucas and smiled softly, "I'll be waiting for you at the end, Lucas. I expect you to still have more than enough fight in you."

The brunette grinned and nodded, "Count on it Volkner."

He couldn't he but smirk and ruffle the boy's hair good-naturedly, who blushed and smiled even wider. He resisted the urge to press his slighter opponent against the wall and crush their lips together right there, instead, walking off with a wave. _He is too fucking cute for his own good. _His smirk grew into an outright feral grin, and he retreated to the inner depths of the gym to await Lucas' inevitable besting of the resident trainers and the traps. In all his days he had never actually wanted to be defeated. Yes, he had desired the opponent battle to his fullest, and if that meant victory for that opponent, great. It was an honest and mutually beneficial transaction as always. But now, he actively wished to lose at Lucas' his hands, so that he might prevail against the Elite Four and Cynthia to become the new Sinnoh Champion. The mere thought made his soul swell with selfish pleasure: to know that he could make Lucas better prepared to reach his dream, that the first truly earned Beacon Badge in some time went to the greatest trainer in the the region.

Of course, in no time at all, there Lucas was before Volkner, radiating such fierce confidence that the blonde haired gym leader thought that he was looking into the past, at himself from those years ago when he was fighting to make his future a reality. The older man stood, meeting the younger's gaze with cold calculation. Yes, he wanted to lose more than anything. But, that's not to say he would make it easy for Lucas, or himself. And as Lucas felt that frigidity penetrate him, he almost gasped. Seeing Volkner look at him that way...with such brutal willpower...it stirred something within him. He couldn't identify it. It made him feel...bare, before Volkner; like he saw right into his core, like he saw nothing but him. His hand quivered with anticipation as he grasped his first pokéball in his hand. Volkner lowered his head, mirroring Lucas' action, and taking his battle stance.

"I was ready to take on the Elite Four myself, you know. Before you arrived. There was nothing left for me here, it seemed. Out of boredom and foolishness I would have abandoned my post, my pride. Facing you, I once again feel the thrill of being the Sunyshore Gym Leader! I want to unleash all I have against you, and I want you to fight me with every fibre of your being!"

* * *

><p>Volkner cradled his exhausted Luxray in his arms, cooing soft words of assurance and satisfaction; his final pokémon had fallen. His most cherished companion gave his master a devoted nuzzle, before being returned to his pokéball. This might have brought a smile to Lucas' face, for it was a moving sight. However, the boy's eyes were closed, and his head thrown back. His arms rested at his sides, limp, yet graceful. He looked spent, as though he could finally know peace, and the uncoiling of his muscles reflected that. At the same time, though, he looked tightly wound, consumed with an intense emotion. With soft lips parted, he muttered almost inaudibly, "It's done...I can challenge...the Pokémon League..." He felt tears brim at the edges of his lashes, so exultant was his joy. But he knew that his dream was still not yet fulfilled, though such attainment was nigh. So he took in a deep inhalation, and released his breath, returning from the high of victory. It was only when he opened his eyes did he know that Volkner had approached him, inches from his face. He blushed deeply and fumbled with his words,<p>

"V-Volkner! W-What are you doing so...close..?" He felt a tender hand caress his cheek.

"You have no idea how beautiful you looked just then, do you?" Volkner's eyes were filled with admiration.

Blushing deeper still, if possible, Lucas managed to say, "B-Beautiful...?" He averted his eyes, "No one's ever called me that...I'm not—" A long, elegant finger was brought to his lips.

"But you are, my Lucas."

He couldn't explain it, perhaps he didn't want to. Perhaps he wanted to finally have a moment of pure subjugation and pleasure; but whatever the cause, Lucas suddenly found himself pressed tightly against Volkner of his own volition, his arms snaked around the lower of the taller man's waist, with his fingers clawing into the jacket. Their lips were all but connected, allowing just enough space for some tremulous words to fill, "V-Volkner, I.."

But they were silenced with a hungry, and demanding kiss. Lucas moaned softly against Volkner's supple lips, his entire small body arching with pleasure, craving more contact with that of his partner. His legs were hoisted up and hooked about the blonde, as his neck was grasped hotly, to issue more pressure between their lips. The older nipped at smaller, lovely ones, eliciting a gasp and mew of contentment from the boy, and seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth. The soft strips of muscle tangled, tasted, and twirled about each other in a frenzy of worship. With one hand slipped up under Lucas' shirt, and the other keeping him securely against him, Volkner allowed them to break the kiss for air, and both panted heatedly. He nuzzled Lucas' cheek, his lips softly caressing the impossibly smooth skin and leaving a faint trail of saliva.

"Better than anything I've tasted.."

Lucas was too flushed from the passion of the kiss to blush any more. He could feel their erections flush against one another, building even more heat between them and placed gentle kisses down Volkner's neck. This caused the man to sigh contently, pressing Lucas even closer to his body,

"So nice.." He cupped the boy's face and brought their lips together once more, but in a softer, more loving meeting than the needful one that proceeded it. "Until you're ready...this will be all we share, yeah?"

Lucas nodded with a tender smile, pecking Volkner's cheek, "Yeah." He was set down, and they embraced each other in a tight hug, neither seeming to want to relinquish hold of the other. "After I become Champion...I'll be all yours, Volkner..."

"...heh, I think you have it the wrong way around, kid."

**A/N: So that is the end of the first installment. I only have another one planned, but I could maybe see writing a multi-chapter fic for them sometime in the future. This pairing needs more fics n lovin. **

**As you can see, I incorporated some elements of the game (Platinum, by the way is the template), but I really wanted to give my own twist to them. Yeah, I skipped the pkmn battles. Cuz well, they're boring to write and this story isn't about them anyway. ...might have seemed rushed, perhaps. But I don't see Volkner as the patient type, and Lucas was busy being consumed by pubescent urges. So I had things move a little fast, I guess. Considering Lucas' objectives, though, neither would fritter away time. **

**Anyway~ Thanx soo much for reading! As always, R&R if you feel so inclined. —Mal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second installment of Lifeblood. You might be asking yourself: "D: But...I thought it was gonna be a two-shot? Shouldn't this be the second and _final_ one?" Well...-_- I managed to write this, but now I am running low on creative juices. So, I figured I'd at least deliver it, so the wait doesn't increase anymore than it has. I am shifting to the 1st person POV, just because I think it suits this better, and it's how I keep writing it in my head. Oh, and I'd like to take the opportunity dedicate this story to Hazscendo. Without him, his writing, and his encouraging words, this story would most likely never have been wrought. (: Thank you so much, dude. I love you. That's pretty much it. Please enjoy. **

**Warnings: Same as before. **

As I made my way into the Survival Area, I was sole cognizant of the manner in which my hands were trembling, like those of an impatient child, or a spurned addict. And, I knew why; of course I did. I made no bones about how I felt for Volkner. How that kiss we shared after our gym battle was all of which I could think, dream, and breath. In some strange sense, I no longer felt that my body was mine, but his. That every step I took, every trainer I defeated, every time I pleased myself at night when the phantom sensation of his lips and hands and form came to haunt me, was a tribute to him. Ownership, that's what it was. But not the filthy kind one encounters in sleazy magazines, rather, the proper kind. Like paying in full for the object of your heart's total desire, except instead of cash, this transaction was conducted with virtue.

It thrilled me, to be honest; for, there is something so beautiful about naked sublimation. I felt more pride in my existence knowing that I was his, and by the same token, that he was mine. Everything about my life seemed to shift, even though nothing had actually changed. My dream remained the same, I was still the same. But, it was like the world had been painted in brighter shades, because now, there was more meaning. The thought of becoming the Champion stilled exhilarated me. Yet simultaneously, that goal became but a platform to a greater one: life with Volkner. So as Aaron fell, along with Bertha and Flint and Lucian, and as my eyes bore into those of Cynthia's Garchomp in the moment my Giratina struck it down, I didn't see victory, glory, or transcendence. I saw Volkner's face; I saw his smile. That's why my heart swelled, why my lungs couldn't absorb enough oxygen from the air. I didn't feel counterfeit, second-hand. I felt exalted. I had succeeded in the selfish and ruthless pursuit of my own dream. What better to lay at my beloved's feet?

...wait, "beloved"? I chuckled slightly at the term my conscious had attributed to him automatically while I took the pokéballs from Nurse Joy's hands I had provided her moments before, earning an eyebrow quirk from the woman. We never said that we loved each other. And, in fact, I couldn't think of when we didn't. It was like an implicit force between us from the beginning. Leaving the Poké Center and heading in the direction of the Battleground, I smiled widely. I lifted my hands from my sides and deeply inhaled the fresh mountain air, delighting in the breeze that coursed through my fingers. I was finally going to be face to face with the man I loved more than anything, besides life, and myself as a corollary. Such a simple notion, really. But, absolutely monumental when considering the thought and action behind it, all that I had to fight for and be to earn this right. I resisted the urge to cry from joy and triumph; it wasn't necessary, but just that stirring of emotion gave me the pleasure of knowing I could feel so much, and identify its source with unabashed arrogance. "Volkner," I said to myself with a tone of reverence.

I could see him outside the building, his right foot propped against the façade as he vertically reclined. The way his knee protruded so prominently made me wholly aware of the slenderness and summation of all the perfect lines and acute angles his body possessed. A cigarette was poised betwixt the index and middle fingers of his left hand, and he brought it to thin lips, taking an elegant drag that was such just because it was he executing the action. I knew that he knew that I was near, in his presence, and that that was why he extended the length of his intake. The raw sensuality of it, and the fact that he was teasing me with effortless indifference made me sigh, my thighs ache. He tossed the cigarette to the ground with more alacrity than necessary, and walked to the side of the structure that was more private and in shadow. I followed him. Before I knew it, I was pressed forcefully against the wall, my wrists captured by his powerful hands above my head, and his lips dangerously close to mine. Pure energy seemed to pulsate in the centimeters of space between us, our bodies almost vibrating with the threat of action. I looked into his eyes, and my body arched with a poorly stifled moan at the cold cruelty I encountered there. Oh! having the knowledge that it is I, and only I, who can bring him to such unadulterated desire and passion that tenderness and gentility are evaporated. And I smirked, and he bit my bottom lip harshly, which only made me moan again. His teeth poised there, lingering.

At first I wondered why he hadn't ravaged me yet, why until now he had only taken this action, which was but a lightning strike response to my unchecked challenge. Then I deciphered the meaning. He was savoring this moment, allowing the need to course fully through his body, as if bowing in respect to the strain his body had endured in my absence, to the wait. It was his way of saying "Yes, I know. It has been hard on me, too. But that doesn't matter. For you are, I am here. As we knew we would be, as it always will." I was in such awe of him, that all I could do was to bring my hand to his cheek, allow his savage plain to consume my slim fingers, and caress it. Our foreheads came to rest against one another, and in silence we washed away each other's pain, intensified our desire. No, not yet. It wasn't time for full pleasure, yet. He nuzzled my cheek, and I smiled, feeling his styled blonde locks brushing against me. I returned to the affectionate gesture, both of our libidos now stayed for the time being.

"Lucas...my Champion."

"Yes, yours." I realized now that this was my true dream, taking greater pride in the possessive article than the proper noun as I formed my response. I wanted to belong to a man completely, to earn his love as it should be earned, by living to the utmost of my ability. Becoming Champion was but the means to achieve this, the logical presupposition. He led me into the private club, reserved only for the most worthy trainers in Sinnoh, and we sat at his table. He took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it, then back down to the table where it remained in his adoring grasp. I blushed lightly, and I could perceive in my peripheral vision some of the patrons taking notice, in various degrees.

Riley, with whom I had forged a fine and lasting friendship, lowered the brim of his fedora in stylized approval, by giving us the privacy of his averted gaze. Crasher Wake grumbled and headed toward the bar, mumbling something about "young love". Volkner and I both chuckled at that. Gardenia and Candice, who seemed to be under the impression that by combining their jealous glares they could inflict double the guilt, stood some distance away, murmuring between themselves. I was tempted to kiss my lover right there, but cast the idea aside, knowing that we were both above such things, and that I wouldn't have our first kiss of reunion conducted under such pretenses. Instead, I just looked deeper into his eyes, focusing on the totality of his being, and rubbed the back of his hand with my fingertips.

"I suppose our first order of business will be having a rematch, hm?"

Volkner smirked and snickered, "Glad we're on the same page, love. My team has gotten much stronger, as has yours, undoubtedly. It'll be nice to have a battle just for the hell of it. We are both due for some relaxing."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, that is very true." Between the constant string of battles from Victory Road, the Pokémon League, finishing off Team Galactic, and dealing with Stark Mountain, it seemed oddly pleasant to battle, with no stakes, that is. To just take delight in the capability of the opponent, his strategy, favorite partners, move choices.

"Ya have any objection to just getting down to the nitty gritty?"

"None whatsoever."

"Good."

Though our first match back in Sunyshore was close, this was even closer; yet I still prevailed. Once it concluded, I think Volkner appeared even more proud than before. Perhaps it was because he had held his own so fiercely against the newly crowned Champion, or perhaps that others were present to bear witness to his lover's domination of battling. Riley came over to congratulate me formally, and we chatted amiably for a little while, catching up and all. I had come to regard him as a surrogate older brother, and his praise and care for my wellbeing always touched me. He insisted that the next time we both made an appearance here that it would be his turn to take me on, and I agreed heartily, looking forward to such a time with much eagerness. Then, he took me by surprise and pulled me into a loving hug, while speaking softly into my ear,

"I can see how happy he makes you, Lucas. You truly deserve a man like he. It warms my heart that you two will share a life together."

I blushed, both at his frankness, and his genuine sentiment. Then smiling, I returned his hug, "It means a great deal to me to hear you say that, Riley. I'm so grateful for our friendship."

He pulled away and kissed my forehead, before tipping his hat in farewell. "Take care, dear friend."

I turned to look for Volkner and happened to do so when Wake clapped his back with characteristic zealotry. The expression on my boyfriend's face was priceless, and I chuckled, even more when he sent a glare my way.

"Volkner my boy! You sure have gotten strong! I'm so pleased to see you out of yer slump. I told them all it was just a teenager being a teenager, but everyone these days is so serious!" The imperious man laughed with a bellow that could dislodge rafters, "You'll have to let me test my team's mettle against yours sometime! Type advantage be damned!"

Volkner laughed, a tad awkwardly, but I could tell he liked Wake and appreciated his words, as misconstrued as they were. "That would be awesome, Crasher."

After we healed our partners at the Poké Center, we walked hand in hand southward, in the general direction of the Fight Area. While we were taking the more prolonged route to my new villa, there really was no hurry, and it was such a beautiful day, with the perfect ratio of cloud cover to sun to breeze. We released our Luxrays from their pokéballs and they bounded and tussled playfully with one another, the pair having bonded from their initial battle, and even more during this one. His actually defeated mine, this time. There was no bitterness or any resentment between them, however. If anything, the experience only deepened their mutual respect. Every now and again his would nip at mine's ear or neck, and mine in turn would swat at the other's face coyly. Volkner and I turned to each other with every instance and would share some light laughter at the antics of our smitten friends. His would turn back to us, with one ear raised and an all-too-human expression of puzzlement, as if to inquire with a whiny tone, "Whaaa~?" I suppose outsiders would find it cliché that our pokémon would fall for each other, as their masters did. But, I found it pleasing, lovely even; the thought that his dearest Electric companion, and the first companion I caught on my own would find love together.

And thus, it almost saddened me to return them to their dwellings when they were forging such joy. But, we had to cross the water route that separated the Fight and Resort Areas, and there was no way my Empoleon could support all four of us. Just having Volkner and myself on his back tested his strength. I had concern, too, that we would encounter a seafaring pokémon, and cursed myself for thinking in that manner when a Tentacruel invariably attacked us. However, a swiftly executed and well aimed Drill Peck was enough to discourage its affront. As always, Empoleon performed adroitly, and we arrived on the opposite shores safely. That is not to say that we remained dry; our clothes were sufficiently soaked from when the jellyfish crashed into the waves due to the force of our offensive maneuver. I frowned apologetically at Volkner, doing my best not to find the state of his hair amusing,

"Fortunately it isn't much farther to the villa."

His whole demeanor and expression echoed "wet Persian", as did his adorably whiny response, "Yeah, whatever..." I just took his hand in mine once more and led us onward, wincing slightly with the awful sound of our waterlogged shoes squelching.

We took of our shoes and socks and left them outside, then I unlocked the door and let Volkner enter first. The spacious abode wasn't entirely furnished, but I had made sure the essentials were there, as well as a few decorative touches to reflect the taste of its owner. He took it all in and smiled faintly, pleased it would seem with my aesthetic choices, before facing me once more with a darker countenance, one etched with latent desire that could no longer be chained.

"It's not healthy to stay in wet clothes, ya'kno. How would I look as a boyfriend if I let my mate get sick?"

"R-Right..." I felt my cheeks heat up when he approached with a feral prowl and relieved me of my hat, my jacket, undid my belt buckle. He paused, placing my hands on his lapel, directing me to mirror his actions. I stood on my tiptoes, sliding his own jacket off as best as I could, then fumbled nervously with his buckle. He steadied my small grip, guiding me patiently through the movement, and it was soon loosed. He lead me toward the bed, with a slow respectfulness one attributes to walking through a hallowed place.

"Raise your arms, Lucas." I complied, and he pulled my shirt off my body. He repeated the action on himself, figuring I would struggle too much because of the height difference, and the way the cloth cleaved to his skin. I found myself licking my lips from the sight of his bare, ideally toned chest. It was neither too pale, nor too tanned, and utterly devourable. I caught him regarding me the same, with hunger and intensity. I looked away, blushing again. Then, the pants were lowered, absent, and in a heap on the floor.

"The underwear, Lucas." Flushing deeper still, I pulled his boxers down, and he kicked them away. While I gaped at the sight of his impressive endowment, he extricated me from mine. I trembled slightly as I felt his hands glaze my thighs, and felt as well a vague sense of fear for the first time.

My body...it was that of a child. I was so much slighter than he, with little to no muscle development, no remarkability. Not to mention the fact that our...organs were of such disparate size. Such thoughts had never struck me before, ironically enough; or perhaps, fittingly enough. Without clothing—entirely pretenseless—I couldn't avoid our age gap. How could he find me desirable, now? Shouldn't he be revolted, not only by my wanton acceptance of his advances, but by my underaged form? I hated the doubts that flashed through my mind like hazard lights. I knew he loved me, for the contents of my soul, how they were reflected in my actions. He didn't think of me as a child, though metaphysically, and physically, I was. He regarded me as a mental equal, relished the maturity I possessed that betrayed my lack of worldly time. I didn't understand why tears were traversing my cheeks; I wanted to be loved _in every way_ by this man! And yet, I felt disgusted at the possibility. Disgusted at myself. At some point he must have sat down on the bed and drawn me onto his lap, because the next thing I remember is clinging to his immovable form, burying my nose against his firm neck. I could feel his hands moving circularly upon my back, endeavoring to sooth my sobbing tremors. I could feel his breath against my ear as he tenderly shushed me, cooing sweet nothings into it.

"My Lucas, my beloved Lucas, why do you cry this way? Isn't this what you want as well?" I nodded weakly, unable to form intelligible words. "Then...I don't understand..." Though I was unable to see his face, I detected the frown that must be drawn there. "What's the matter?"

"Don't...I make you sick? The way I look..."

"Don't talk like that." His tone was cold now, and I almost recoiled at the sudden change.

"I'm sorry, I..."

He eased me out of my tight hold on him and tilted my chin up, so our eyes could meet. "I have never given voice to the bond that ties us; it seemed unnecessary to me, bromidic even. That phrase is so misused, so brutishly handled..." He paused, closing his eyes before they flew open again, blazing with passion, "But...I love you." He strengthened the grip on my chin. "You know it. I can see the mental struggle you are bearing right know because of it. Don't you know that one can't say that piecemeal? It's absolute. Either it's meant in totality, or it's the cruelest of insults. I love your mind _and_ body. Both are beautiful to me. I don't give a fuck about convention, what other's find to be acceptable. I make my own standards, and I live by them unapologetically, mercilessly. To me, you are just Lucas. My admirable, unstoppable Lucas. Age isn't an irreducible primary. It is a measure. A measure, which in our case, is useless."

My crying had long since ceased, I didn't notice. I don't think I was even aware of my breathing, which had also ceased. So utterly intent was I listening, integrating every word he uttered. Once he had finished, I allowed it all to sink in fully. There was no flaw to his argument, no evasion, no cop-out. Just logic and truth. I realized that he was completely right, and I felt acutely ashamed of my outburst. I nodded in reply to him. Anything more would be inappropriate, yet I had to convey that I understood. He smiled gently, caressing my cheek lovingly. I leaned into, sighing lightly.

"There is no preconceived pace at which me must progress, sexually. Only as much as you are comfortable. That's it. Don't get me wrong. I'd take you know, if you permitted me. But, that's just it. If you permitted me. I do not steal, do not take that which is not rationally given. My pleasure is pleasing you. I think we've gotten pretty far, today. You've never seen another man before, have you?" I shook my head. "And it is clear that one has never seen you. Let's stay like this, for a while. Get used to each other's bodies. And when you're ready, we'll go as far you you wish, yeah?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." He chuckled and kissed me gently, and I wrapped my arms about him. Our lips moved against each other in blissful wetness, and I moaned softly, having missed this sensation so much. He eased us back, and pulled me close. I could feel the draught of sleep taking hold, and darkness encircling my vision.

"Sleep, Lucas. Sleep."

**A/N: I know I know, I'm cruel having it stop there. Hehe. But, I figured one of them had to display some degree of cognitive dissonance at the progress of events, and since this chapter is from Lucas' POV, it only made sense for him to do so. I hope to have the next chapter out in about the same amount of time...but, classes start on Monday. So my process might be slowed. **

**Please R&R if you feel so inclined! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. College has had me more busy than I anticipated, and my emotional state has been compromised. Both make it difficult to knuckle down and write~ At any rate, here we are. The final installment. I must say, I could keep writing for these two forever. But, all things must come to an end, and this leg of their story, at least, ends here. I would like to revisit them again, at some point, with a new adventure, and detail another segment of their lives together. I do not know when that will be, however, but I'll be sure to put it here (: **

**Warnings: Same as before, but also..._finally_...a lemon. D: **

I know not whether I dreamt that night—the night my Volkner and I slept in each other's arms for the first time. The only details of which I am wholly cognizant are that I awoke at early morning with my head resting upon his chest and our limbs intertwined, as careless and glorious sunlight lay in slices across us, gathered in the placid pools of my sleepful eyes. Oh, and of course, his morning erection pressing against my stomach. The initial reaction was of a deep blush and a twinge of embarrassment; but, as I felt my consciousness stir into full activity with every moment, I knew that these were the wrong responses. After all, weren't we lovers? And, isn't the human body in resplendent nudity one of the most natural and beautiful sights man can behold? Thus, within me, a sense of exultant pride took firm root and soared upward to the highest levels of my soul.

I smiled, and nuzzled into that softly steeled chest I had come to treasure so. His hand moved from its secured space at the small of my back and lightly trailed along my spine, evincing from me an extended sigh and pleasant shiver, and instead tussled my hair with tender affection. Vocal chords still coated in sleep rumbled into a chuckle,

"G'mornin' Lucas..."

"Morning, Volkner."

I could feel strong hands hook around my waist and pull me closer, and his lips met mine in loving worship. I found my eyes fluttering shut, my body bending in exquisite sublimation. Finally...we were close again, as close as I had achingly desired in all the time that had passed since the last time we kissed. Along the lines of this tender flesh I found certainty, a confirmation of all that which I held dear. Though it was brief, the kiss replenished me, shattered any doubts that might have lingered from the previous evening. His mouth shifted to my earlobe, where he nipped gently, and whispered,

"I think we need a shower.."

I whimpered with satisfaction and nodded a touch too eagerly, as I could sense the upturning of a smirk on his face.

We untangled ourselves from each other and the sheets, and I took his hand in mine and led him to the bathroom. I turned back to smile at him, and his face was already glowing from one of his own. He chortled,

"You're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"I've heard so from time to time~" I rejoined playfully.

He grumbled in that characteristic manner of his that is so pouty and adorable, "Oh yeah? From whom?"

"Just Riley. Well, and my mother on occasion when I was younger, but I don't count that." We stepped into the shower and he shut the partition door, the glass paneling giving a soft rattle while I turned on the water. With pleasing speed just the right side of scalding, it cascaded down our bodies, and I permitted myself to get lost momentarily in the overwhelming beauty that was Volkner's form. The manner in which the water gathered in the crevices between his toned muscles and droplets poised upon his milky skin, both amplifying and paying homage to its flawless aspect; the way his hair fell about his face as it dampened so handsomely, darkened by the wetness which brought the color to a delicious ochre, and made his cheekbones irresistible; the essence of his posture—with his shoulders eased back, his hips thrust forward slightly, his hands resting at his sides yet simultaneously brimming with the threat of action, his head cocked lightly—suggested purely: man. Once again I was in awe of him. Thus, while I had the faint awareness of his lips moving, I couldn't hear a sound until myrespite in elysium ended.

"...ley really said that?"

I shook my head a little, coming back to reality, "H-Huh?"

He raised an eyebrow before smirking, "Wow, I don't think my good looks have ever _actually _left someone speechless before.." he said while pinching my cheek with one hand and grabbing the shampoo bottle with the other.

"Stooop~" I wined with dramatic effect, blushing some from his calling out of my girlish gawking at his attractive—nay, hot—ness.

He chuckled once more in that throaty, resonant way which heightened his masculinity, sent shivers down my spine and made my hairs raise, "What I asked was that did Riley really say that." Volkner squeezed some shampoo into his hand, and the tropical scent of Tropius fruit filled the room, riding on the humid air as he turned me around and started scrubbing it into my scalp with an incredibly erotic massaging motion of his fingertips. I could feel myself hardening some at such treatment..._just think where else his touch could, and would, trail_... Shifting from my dirty thoughts, I leaned back and sighed,

"Yeah, it must seem out of character for him, since he's so serious and all..."

I could detect the most minute trace of a frown in the tone of his voice, "That's not what I meant..."

Inwardly, I smiled. _Could he really be jealous? I didn't think him the type. It's sweet. _"Silly, he meant it in a brotherly way! Not in a 'I want to lay you down and have my way with you' kind of way!"

He laughed aloud and ruffled my hair as he continued to wash it. "Where did you ever hear such a phrase?"

"Sometimes I'd catch snippets of the soap operas my mother fancied." I replied with a shrug, leaning my head back to smirk at him.

After he stuck his tongue out, he moved my head forward again toward the stream of water, and I instinctively closed me eyes as he removed the suds. "I thought as much...but...I dunno. I guess I'm just being a lil irrational and possessive. I apologize."

Once soapy water had for the most part stopped trailing down my face I answered through a smile, "There is no need. It is understandable—and romantic even—for you to feel that way, in my opinion."

He took my shoulders in his hands and had me face him, and I opened my eyes. I loved it when he did that...his large hands that would dwarf my slight blades... It made me feel not small, interestingly enough. But large, swollen with the pride of being so utterly his, at the mercy of his will in this pose. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I said firmly, with a nod.

Volkner leaned down and kissed my nose, and poked it. "Good." He then handed me the bar of soap with a bemused grin, "Your turn, kid."

I stifled a tremble. Not so much from embarrassment, rather, from the knowledge that I would be finally touching Volkner's bare flesh—in an entirely deliberate and not very innocent aspect, that is. There was, too, a deeper meaning in that buckling. The spirit behind it was akin to how I felt at the entrance to Cynthia's chamber. It was the tremble of reverence, and the realization of worthiness. As I lathered his chest, my fingers twinged with reveling. This...this was _his_ body, the body of the man I admired and respected and loved more than any other being in the world, because of his mind. They weren't concepts capable of being divorced; they were inextricably bound. And what's more, both we _mine_. I moved my hands to his powerful shoulders and clavicle, his arms that rippled with restrained strength and prominent veins, his firm abdomen, his immovable back—all sheathed with skin so smooth and unblemished it turned me on more just to touch. My movements which had begun as quick and concerned primarily with the task before them, slowed, and took on a more worshipping and ardent quality. I became acutely aware of this when I heard Volkner begin to sigh and moan, especially as I washed his back, for I was still in front of him, and our bodies pressed more tightly together as I used my nails to rake across his quivering flesh.

He bit his lip and spoke a quiet command, laced with sensuality, "Make sure you wash everywhere, Lucas..."

I blushed, yet licked and nipped his chest which I had already rinsed, "_Everywhere~?_"

"Mnn..everywhere, babe.."

I lathered more, and started to caress his thighs, working both his taut quads and sensitive inner regions. His breath hitched as I strayed higher and commenced massaging the soap into his well-hung balls. One arm of his braced against the wall for support as the other remained hooked about my waist, keeping me close. His semi-hard member received my attention next. I pumped it with feigned innocence and looked up at him in a similar manner, mentally ginning when I saw his head reclined back with pleasure, and his eyes half-lidded and gleaming with lust. He cupped my chin, and ran his index finger along my lower lip, before prodding both, and I took it into my mouth, sucking on it softly. He moaned louder, and I allowed the water to wash away the suds. I roamed my hands toward his buttocks, and he swiftly clamped my hands tighter with his own against the supple muscle, and he groaned deeply. I squeaked in surprise and he just smirked. I kneaded some, allowing myself to explore him with an even greater erotic intent, trying to overcome my inexperience.

"Sit down, so I can wash your hair."

He nodded, complying and seating himself against the black granite tile wall, and I sat in his lap, hooking my legs about him. Our erections brushed against each other with an easy rhythmicality as I attended to his hair, and he to my virginal skin. His fingers found my nipples, and started to tweak them, which cause me to lean back with a breathy moan and my hands to pause and tangle in his hair.

"A-Ahhh..!"

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" His voice low, soft, penetratingly observant.

"Y-Yes.."

The rest was rushed, as he quickly rinsed us both, and shut off the shower. He dried me off first, giving me a quick kiss before drying himself with the still reasonably absorbent towel.

"See, wasn't that fun, Lucas?"

"Very much so. Are we going to do anything else fun?" I inquired, with a deliberate wide-eyed lilt.

I could see his face darken with that danger I had come to crave and desire. My heartbeat quickened, because I knew what that expression meant. He swiftly took me in his arms bridal style, and strode with fitting alacrity back to the bed and tossed me upon it. Due to my light weight, I bounced some with impact, giving a small whimper of surprise at his lack of grace. I enjoyed it, though, don't get me wrong. I didn't want this to gentle, or bromidic. I wanted to be _taken_, not 'made love to.' I knew love drove him; that was implicit. These actions wouldn't have be brought about without it. But I wanted passion, not tremulousness; I wanted to be broken, not to be carefully attended; I wanted true, unapologetic dominance, not tenderness. He could leave me bruised, breathless, a mess. I didn't care. I just wanted to be claimed ruthlessly and completely as his. The act of sexual intercourse is the highest possible reverence one man may bestow upon another, as it is the full declaration in body of the love thought in mind.

It was necessary, then, that the violence of the execution be proportionate to the amount of his love. I didn't feel unclean with these thoughts and unformed demands. At the time, I didn't even identify them consciously. But they were there, and it was natural. As natural and logical as the sun setting in the west. He himself then crawled on the bed, in a languid motion of due luxury. We had waited long for this moment. Earned it wholly. Once again he was savoring the unspoken, the great meaning written in it. He lorded over me; and there, beneath him, I lay. One knee drawn higher than the other, my chest heaving, both arms strewn in helpless angles above me, my head tilted slightly to the right with a soft blush, a parted mouth, and glossy eyes: the perfect portrait of submission. Submission to his strength, which was an extension of his will, which was an extension of his mind, his ego, his utmost essence. This bending to him was as much a tribute to him as it was to myself. For I could identify and glorify him as a man with all that was best within me, all that which I had forged in my person—my virtue, my ability. He paid respect to what the totality of being here, now, meant, silently, as his eyes feasted upon my body, eventually rested on mine. They were like ice-struck-steel burning with the intensity of high-noon solar rays.

And then that was when his lips devoured mine. I can't even call it a kiss. It was a crushing down and a building up, a wound and a healing, a derision and an exultation; it was the entire spectrum of human feeling concretized into one eternal action. At least, it felt eternal. I was snared in a harsh frenzy of arms and hands—I could feel them clutch about me, batter my sides and ribcage, attack my hair—all while our kiss deepened, intensified to white hotness. I moaned in rapture, as his teeth grazed and molested my bottom lip and my tongue grazed his teeth. Our tendrils of muscle were soon intertwined desperately, as I fought to taste and he to subjugate. The moistness and movement astounded me, for some reason; made me feel as though it weren't my body taking part in this passion, that I was disembodied and assimilating these sensations as a third-party. Perhaps the sheer reality of it overwhelmed me. In any case, our lips kept in constant motion against one another, as did our forms which with every passing second came closer to uniting into one mass of heated, friction-crazed flesh. His member and mine were locked together, and every quiver and breath seemed to evince a moan that would evacuate from the tight mesh of our mouths. He was a merciless tide to my defenseless shore, and to keep from being torn apart I held fast to his back, my nails clawing in, and him arching keenly with a growl. The crook of my neck fell next, as he located that undoing piece of skin and plunged his teeth. I tossed my head to the side in a rush of pleasure and cried out, exposing more for him to consume, and gripped his sides with me legs. He licked away some errant blood that spilled, moving up along my neck with deft serpentine-flicks and down again, before decorating it with bruises from possessive nips.

"M-Mnnn..Volkner.."

"Mine—_mine!" _

Across my clavicle and down my chest, through the valley of my stomach, no area was safe from his markings. His tongue swirled about my nipples that strained with the electricity between us. While one received his defiling bites, the other would be subject to similar tweaks. I whimpered and moaned with unchecked abandon. It felt so good...so much better than I could have ever imagined. Then suddenly he thrust me farther up the bed, taking a sharp hold of the underside of my thighs that would marks, forcing me legs against my body. I blushed deeply; for this exposed my most vulnerable regions to his will. I panted with thrill, _oh god...what would he do next?_ I got my answer as I yelped and he took one of my balls into his mouth, sucking and rolling the tender flesh under his tongue.

"O-Oh! Ahhh...w-what are you doing..?" I was not so much a question as a plea for more, and he smirked and moved to attend the other while taking my throbbing erection into his large and formidable hand, giving it lazy, teasing strokes.

Then the truly unexpected came as I felt him begin to probe my entrance with that pink muscle of his that left me more corrupted and exalted everywhere it strayed. I flushed to an even greater degree and my eyes and mouth flew open with shock as well as ecstasy. His tongue at once should _not _be there and yet _must_ explore more! And that it did, as it pried farther into my insides, caressing and feasting upon my walls.

"N-No! Not there...not there..!" Face burning, and fingers wound haphazardly in his hair, I unconsciously forced his head down more. The tremors of a mocking chuckle reached me, and I delighted in it. My greed was increasing; I could feel it breaking from the recesses of my mind, leaving ash and sparks in its wake. I needed more; I needed to be filled, brought to the fount of pleasure and intimacy. Violated. I regarded faintly whether it would hurt, figured it would verily, and discarded the information. It was an irrelevant and fleeting derivative, and if anything, a necessary and lovely testament to him.

"Please...take me..take me already!"

I heard some kind of animalisitc grunt and after coating some digits, without hesitation or warning, he began to prepare me unkindly, as if it were some sort of inconvenience. His fingers were much more rough than his silky tongue, and I squirmed and whined some at the discomfort and awkwardness, but did my best to distance myself from how it felt, focusing on the pleasure that would soon be mine. It made me smile despite the hasty scissoring and plunging. Then it seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room by some voracious inferno as they brushed against something inside me, and I called out in a loud moan.

"Y-Yes! T-There..Volkner..again! More!"

There was no vocal response, just a swift motion as he righted himself, kneeling before me and quickly pumping his impressive length in a breakneck, saliva-coated pace. Then, he had forced himself into me—just like that, with no ceremony, no permission, no coos or coddling. Only a deep moan as my virginal tightness presented him with a challenging yet indubitably stimulating entry.

I think my mind registered so much pain that I indeed felt nothing. Because all I remember now is the sensation of being breathless before a winter wind, a sort of chilling vacuum. But he was moving, and I was being moved by him wildly, and the movement wasn't so restricted; I imagine I had bled some, and that eased his thrusting. It didn't matter, because in the next moment he hit that spot again with full force, and then I did scream, but in a rush of bliss that was chased with some pain as I once again integrated sensation. My legs were over his shoulder and he was ruthlessly and greedily fucking me. ...that's the only way to phrase it. Fucking. I love it.

"Fuck! L-Lucas..you're so goddamn tight.."

He flipped us over so fast I'm not entirely sure any displacement took place, but then I was on top of him, blushing deeply, and he was gripping my hips with crushing force, guiding me up and down, impaling me on his cock. I bit my index finger to keep from moaning too wantonly since the new angle made him strike that one spot over and over; the sight of his sweat coated body beneath me with his face contorted into taught, pleasure-stricken planes as hit bit his lip made me want to release right there. It was so erotic...to think that _I _was making him fill such unabashed, depthless feeling. Soon I found my own rhythm and strength and began riding him as he bucked into me. Only the sound of dichotomously pitched moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room, and I couldn't last much longer.

I had found the angle where I constantly was able to have him hit that spot and to reward him I had myself clench each time I rose. Our moans picked up in frequency as did the erratic nature of our thrusts. He took my own dick harshly in his hand once more, and started to pump fiercely. Then, after one final, vicious lancing into me, I came forcefully all over his chest and abdomen in hot ropes; my insides tightened even more upon orgasm, and with a loud cawing that was a mangle of moan, groan, and growl, he too came, filling me up perfectly with his seed. I collapsed onto him, savoring the scent and feeling of the cum bonding our glistening skin. Sole in the after-throes of such passion could a world be reduced to heavy breathing and unchain heartbeats. With my nose buried into his neck and his mouth against my ear, I rode out what would always be the most supreme moment of bliss I would ever experience.

"You're finally mine, Lucas...in body, and in mind..."

"As I always will be."

* * *

><p>After we had gone a few more rounds, cleaned ourselves up, and Volkner had lain back down to sleep off our first sexual tempest, I went out for a walk alone; I didn't even take my pokémon. It was late afternoon, and the light was hazy, filtering disjointedly through darkening clouds as I gazed into the horizon. I wanted solitude, the luxury of evaluating my thoughts and feelings quietly, without distraction or outward consideration. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, holding out my arms before me, palms open, and raised my eyes to the sky.<p>

My life had never been more my own, and yet, I did belong to Volkner fully, as I had so intensely and unfailingly desired. And he belonged to me. But...the thought of spending some tranquil life together seemed so foreign, impossible. In truth, Volkner was the only thing keeping me here in Sinnoh. I heard tale recently of a region newly discovered called Unova, brimming with entirely unheard of pokémon. That meant new Gym Leaders, a new Elite Four, and a new Champion to challenge. I knew this would be my next course. I knew it completely. However, I couldn't bear leaving Volkner behind again, enduring months or longer without his presence. That, too, seemed impossible. I felt shameful asking him to abandon his post, when I was the one that reignited his passion for it. Foolishness was expecting him to follow me, to even think of such a proposition. Sunyshore was his domain, the kingdom over which he reigned like a divine prince. And I was but 14, with an entire world and life before me. I couldn't resign myself to or accept casting away my future, nor him sacrificing his existence.

What, then, could be done? It seemed as though in every way the time for our life hadn't yet dawned, though that was in fact that for which we had been fighting. I felt tears swell in my eyes and threaten to fall, but steeled them, refusing this display. We were still young; there was no shortage of time. I would return. And on that day, we could smile to one another unrestrained, with the shining promise of a future that was ours.

I couldn't help it, the tears ran—with a spirit of joy, not sadness. Life was so beautiful!

"Volkner, I love you with the entirety of my being! On my life, I swear it. But I love myself chiefly, always. And so, I look to this sky, and think of myself, and what more I can achieve. I cannot be any other way, and if I could, you wouldn't love me. I shan't ask for forgiveness, rather, I shall ask your most overflowing blessing!" I laughed freely, in pure joy and pride.

Yes, life was beautiful. As long as I held Volkner in my heart, and he held me in his, life would forever be beautiful.

**A/N. And fin. (: Ah, I rather liked that ending. It feels nice to finish a story for once, that isn't a one-shot, at least. I did my best with the lemon. I realize it might have gone fast, but that's how I imagined it between them: a whirlwind of passion and pleasure. I ended up having Lucas talk a little dirty there, lol, for which I initially didn't intend. But it was kinda necessary (I hate saying shit like 'member' and 'length' x_x haha). **

**Anyway! I give my most sincere thanks to everyone that has read, and especially to those that reviewed. I'm happy that others have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love and best wishes. Until we meet again~ XOXO**


End file.
